


Similarities

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Davvero ti chiami Rose?" <br/>La bionda annuì, senza capire il motivo di tanta ilarità.<br/>"Rose. Jack. Nave." <br/>"Come in Titanic?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similarities

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all’ “International Fanwork Day 2015”

**Similarities**

 

 

Jack rise, tenendo in mano la bottiglia. Sotto i loro piedi la Londra buia del 1945. "Davvero ti chiami Rose?"

La bionda annuì, senza capire il motivo di tanta ilarità.

"Rose. Jack. Nave."

"Come in _Titanic_?" ridacchiò anche lei.

"Certo!" ghignò Jack, avvicinandosi a lei. "Rose e Jack sul ponte della nave." guardò i suoi piedi poggiare sul vuoto. "Anche se in realtà credo che il ponte sia mezzo metro sulla tua destra."

Rose sorrise, indicando il pavimento invisibile. "Perdonami se non mi sposto."

"Ma come? Non ti fidi di me?"

"No!" esclama ridendo.

"Oh, il mio povero cuore! Hai appena distrutto uno dei miei film preferiti."


End file.
